Sorry, I Love You
by VermieHans
Summary: Apa yang akan Kaito lakukan jika mengetahui kenyataan kalau ibu kandungnya membuang dia dan saudara kembarnya, lalu mengadopsi anak lain?,, di waktu yang bersamaan dokter memvonis kalau umurnya tidak akan lama lagi!. Membalas dendam kahh? atau justru memaafkannya!..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

Disclaimer: Vocaloid belong to Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corp, Internet Co, etc.

Utauloid belong to their respective creator.

Rate: T

Kaito x Miku

Len x Tei

Don't Like? Don't Read!.

.

.

.

Miku POV

Hari ni aku, Len Kagamine dan Tei Sukone sedang berada di Australia. Selain untuk pekerjaan, kami juga akan sekalian berlibur di sana hehehe. Kenapa aku bisa pergi bersama mereka, Len dan Tei yang merupakan penyanyi terkenal & aktris terkenal di Jepang?. Ya, karena aku adalah manajernya Len. Aku dan Len sudah berteman sejak di Sekolah Dasar, sedangkan dengan Tei kami berteman sejak SMA. Selain berwajah tampan, bersuara merdu, Len juga baik dan ramah kepadaku. Tidak... bukan hanya kepadaku, tapi baik kepada semua orang. Sebenarnya aku sudah lama menyukai bocah pirang yang rambutnya selalu di kuncir kuda itu. Tapi sayangnya cintaku ini hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan saja. Ya karena dia sudah mencintai gadis lain, Tei Sukone. Tei yang cantik, baik, kaya dan berbakat sangat berbanding jauh denganku. Aku hanya berasal dari keluarga yang biasa-biasa saja. Walau pun Len juga sering bilang kalau aku manis, tetapi cara Len menatapku itu berbeda saat dia menatap Tei. Len memang tidak pernah tahu kalau aku mencintainya, dan aku tidak ingin kalau Len sampai mengetahuinya. Tidak masalah bagiku untuk memendam rasa cinta ini asalkan Len bahagia. Ya asalkan dia bahagia, aku juga akan bahagia meski pun bukan denganku.

"MIKU-CHAN, APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SITU. CEPAT KEMARI... AKU AKAN MENUNJUKAN SESUATU PADAMU." aahh teriakan seseorang tadi menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Aku menoleh ke kanan ada Len. Len sedang melambaikan tangannya ke arahku dan mengisyaratkan agar aku cepat menemuinya.

"Iya, ada apa Len-kun memanggilku." kataku sambil tersenyum setelah sampai dihadapan Len, pemuda yang aku ceritakan tadi.

"Miku-chan coba lihat ini. Menurutmu Tei-chan lebih menyukai yang mana?" kata Len sambil menunjukan dua buah kalung, yang satu bandul berbentuk bintang dan yang satu lagi berbentuk hati.

"Kenapa kau bertanya kepadaku. Bukannya kamu mencintai Tei-chan, jadi kamu pasti tahu kesukaannya Tei-chan kan!"

"Karena Miku-chan juga seorang perempuan makanya aku bertanya kepada Miku-chan. Kalau Miku-chan jadi Tei-chan, kira-kira Miku-chan akan memilih yang mana?" tanyanya lagi. _Kalau aku jadi Tei? Kalau aku jadi Tei pasti aku akan merasa bahagia karena orang yang aku cintai ternyata mencintaiku juga._

"Heeii Miku-chan.. Miku-chan." kata Len sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku. Aahh aku melamun lagi.

"E-eehh iya Len. Ka-kalau aku jadi Tei-chan mungkin aku akan memilih yang berbandul hati itu." kataku sambil menunjuk kalung yang berbandul hati.

"Ahh.. begitu kah!. Baik lah kalau begitu aku akan membeli yang ini." kata Len sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Apa kalung itu yang akan kau gunakan untuk menyatakan perasaanmu kepada Tei-chan?. Bukan kah selain untuk konsermu di sini, kau juga punya rencana untuk itu.?"

"E-eehh.. da-dari mana kau tahu itu?" tanyanya dengan wajah semerah tomat. Dia _blushing_!.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Selain manajermu, aku juga sahabatmu kan!" _sahabat!. Iya kami memang hanya sahabat dan itu tidak akan pernah lebih._

"I-iya kau benar. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku. Aku beruntung sekali memiliki sahabat sepertimu." katanya sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Aku akan membayar kalung ini dulu. Setelah itu kita akan pergi ke tempat yang sudah aku rencanakan untuk bertemu Tei-chan." tambahnya lagi seraya bersenandung kecil berjalan menuju kasir. Sedangkan aku, aku hanya bisa tersenyum getir.

* * *

Normal POV

Sekarang Miku dan Len sedang berada di taman bermain untuk menunggu Tei. Dia sudah telat 30 menit dari waktu yang di janjikan. Tetapi saat Miku melihat Len yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya, Len nampak sedikit gugup. Len mungkin sedang memikir kan kata-kata apa yang dia pakai untuk menyatakan perasaannya nanti.

"MIKU-CHAN, LEN-KUN." teriak seorang perempuan di depan mereka. Aahh itu Tei, sahabat Miku dan juga orang yang di cintai Len. Dia mengenakan dress hitam panjang selutut dan memakai bando yang senada dengan warna dress nya. Cantik sekali dia. Pantas saja Len mencintainya.

"Maaf ya aku terlambat datang. Karena tadi acara promo film terbaruku ternyata lebih lama dari yang di jadwalkan hehehe." kata Tei.

"Tidak apa-apa Tei-chan." kata Len sambil tesenyum manis.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan dengan ku di taman bermain ini Len-kun?" kata Tei sembari sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Len. Dan Len yang di perlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa salah tingkah dengan wajah yang semerah tomat.

"A-aku ingin me-membicarakan ..." kata Len terbata-bata sambil melirik ke arah Miku. Miku yang mengerti maksud Len hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Ahh Len-kun, Tei-chan. Aku lupa kalau aku ada janji dengan Leon-san. Jadi karena Tei-chan sudah datang aku akan segera pergi untuk menemui Leon-san. Tidak apa-apa kan kalau kalian hanya berdua saja? daahh selamat berkencan." kata Miku sambil pergi meninggalkan Len dan Tei. Mendengar apa yang di katakan Miku, Len dan Tei hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah masing-masing terlihat memerah.

Meski pun Miku bilang kalau dia mau menemui Leon, manajernya Tei tetapi sebenarnya dia hanya berjalan-jalan saja di sekitar taman bermain itu. Dia bahkan sempat melihat Len dan Tei berciuman di atas kereta keliling di taman bermain. Melihat itu Miku yakin kalau Tei sudah menerima Len untuk menjadi kekasihnya karena Miku sendiri juga tahu kalau sebenarnya Tei juga menyukai Len.

* * *

Ntah merasa bosan karena hanya jalan-jalan sendiri di taman bermain itu atau karena dia tidak sanggup untuk melihat Len dan Tei yang sedang bermesraan. Dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari taman bermain itu dan pergi melihat-lihat bangunan dan toko-toko di sekitar situ. Saat sedang membeli jajanan di sebuah toko kue, sialnya tas yang dia bawa di curi oleh orang lain. Miku pun langsung mengejar pencuri tersebut sambil berteriak meminta tolong untuk menghentikan pencuri itu. Sayangnya orang lain yang mendengar teriakan Miku itu tidak mengerti apa yang Miku ucapkan karena Miku berbicara dengan menggunakan bahasa Jepang, bukan bahasa Inggris.

Miku tidak sadar kalau dia sudah mengejar pencuri itu sampai jauh dari taman bermain, tempat Len dan Tei berada. Tersesat di tempat asing seorang diri tanpa dompet atau pun handphone dan tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris! pasti sangat menyusahkan. Merasa lelah setelah berlari mengejar pencuri tanpa membuahkan hasil, Miku pun duduk di sebuah lorong gang yang dihimpit oleh dua toko yang sudah tutup. Tidak lama kemudian ada pemuda berambut biru dan bermata biru yang menghampiri dirinya. Pemuda serba biru itu berjongkok untuk bertanya kepada Miku.

"Wúlùn nǐ shì yīgè zhōngguó?" kata pemuda biru itu. Sedangkan Miku hanya diam tidak mengerti apa yang di bicarakan oleh pemuda biru itu.

"Hanguk saramiyeyo?" kata pemuda biru itu lagi. Kali ini Miku hanya memandang pemuda biru di hadapannya ini tanpa keluar sepatah kata pun dari mulutnya.

"Anata wa nihonjin desu ka?" kata pemuda biru itu lagi sambil kembali berdiri. Miku yang mendengar itu pun langsung berdiri sambil bertanya.

"Apa kamu juga orang Jepang dan bisa berbahasa Jepang?"

Pemuda biru itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum untuk menjawab pertanyaan Miku itu. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Miku sangat senang, karena ternyata ada juga yang bisa di ajak berbicara. Saking senangnya dia sampai menangis terharu.

"E-eehh.. kenapa kamu menangis seperti itu?. Dan apa yang kamu lakukan di sini seorang diri?" kata pemuda biru itu bingung karena tiba-tiba Miku menangis.

"Hiikkss.. A-aku menangis karena senang ternyata ada orang yang mengerti bahasa Jepang dan bisa di ajak bicara. Hiikksss.. A-aku di sini tersesat karena tadi mengejar pencuri yang mencuri tas ku." kata Miku masih sambil menangis.

"Ya sudah jangan menangis lagi. Aku akan membantumu untuk menemukan keluarga atau teman-temanmu" kata pemuda biru itu sambil berusaha menenangkan Miku.

"Be-benarkah? paman mau membantuku untuk bertemu kembali dengan teman-temanku?" tanya Miku sambil berhenti menangis.

"Iya benar. Dan heeii jangan panggil aku paman. Umurku masih 24 tahun. Panggil aku Kaito saja. Dan siapa namamu?"

"Te-terima kasih Kaito-san. Namaku Miku.. Hatsune Miku." Kata Miku sambil tersenyum lebar.

* * *

Kaito lalu mengantar Miku untuk bertemu teman-temannya Miku. Tidak, Kaito bukannya mengantar Miku ke teman-temannya, melainkan dia membawa Miku ke sebuah bar yang di dalamnya banyak pria _hidung belang._ Kaito berencana untuk menjual Miku kepada salah satu pria _hidung belang_ di bar itu. Miku yang tidak mengerti apa yang Kaito ucapkan hanya menurutinya saja. Tapi begitu Kaito pergi meninggalkannya di bar itu, Miku pun panik.

Diluar bar Kaito bertemu dengan salah satu rekannya. Pemuda berambut merah pendek itu terlihat membawa sebuah tas berwarna teal.

"Heii Kaito.. coba lihat aku bawa apa!." tanya pemuda merah itu.

"Apa?" jawab Kaito datar.

"Ini.. aku bawa tas yang aku ambil dari gadis manis di sekitar taman bermain di kota ini." kata pemuda merah itu sambil menunjuk tas berwarna teal dengan tersenyum lebar. "Sepertinya dia orang Jepang karena aku melihat ada paspor di dalam tas ini." lanjutnya sambil melihat isi tas tersebut. Mendengar hal itu Kaito pun langsung teringat Miku.

"Boleh aku lihat tas itu Ted?" tanya Kaito.

"Tentu... ini.." jawab Ted sambil menyerahkan tas itu ke Kaito.

Kaito pun melihat isi tas itu, lebih tepatnya melihat paspor yang ada di dalam tas itu. Begitu melihat paspor itu, Kaito pun terkejut karena benar dugaannya kalau tas ini ternyata tas Miku yang hilang di curi orang. Kaito lalu berlari masuk ke dalam bar tempat di mana dia meninggalkan Miku. Berlari tanpa mendengar teriakan Ted yang menyumpahinya karena telah membawa lari tas yang Ted curi tersebut.

Begitu Kaito sampai di dalam bar, dia melihat Miku yang sedang akan di lecehkan oleh pria-pria _hidung belang_ tersebut. Kaito pun langung menarik Miku untuk ke luar dari bar itu, yang kemudian langsung di kejar oleh beberapa pria _hidung belang_ tersebut karena telah membawa lari Miku.

Kaito dan Miku terus berlari untuk menghindari kejaran pria tersebut. Sampai akhirnya Kaito menarik Miku untuk bersembunyi di belakang tempat sampah sampai di rasa sudah aman.

* * *

Hari sudah semakin gelap Miku dan Kaito masih belum menemukan teman-temannya Miku. Setelah kejadian kejar-kejaran dengan beberapa pria tadi mereka kini sedang berada di dermaga. Karena tidak tahu harus tidur di mana, Kaito mengajak Miku untuk tidur di atas box-box besar yang ada di dermaga itu. Awalnya Miku menolak keras karena Miku pikir Kaito akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh terhadap Miku, tetapi setelah Kaito meyakinkannya kalau tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak akhirnya Miku menyetujuinya.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Kaito kepada Miku.

"Be-belum. Kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur!" _bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau sekarang disampingku ada pria asing! dan lagi tadi pria ini mencoba menjualku ke pria hidung belang._ kata Miku.

"Hhmm.. kau takut kalau aku melakukan 'sesuatu' padamu?. Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tidak akan melalukan hal yang aneh-aneh kepadamu. Dan soal tadi siang itu aku minta maaf karena sudah menjualmu. Cepat tidur... besok kita akan mencari lagi teman-temanmu itu." kata Kaito sambil memiringkan badannya dan memeluk Miku.

"A-apa yang kamu lakukan? A-aku sudah menikah. Ja-jadi jangan me-melukku seperti ini" kata Miku dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

"Hhhmmm... menghangatkanmu. Kamu kedinginan kan!" kata Kaito sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"A-aappaaa..." kata Miku. Wajahnya terlihat semakin memerah, dan dia tidak bisa bergerak karena Kaito terlalu erat memeluknya.

**Sementara itu di tempatnya Len dan Tei. **

"Kau belum mengantuk Len-kun?" tanya Tei kepada Len.

"Hhhmm.. belum Tei-chan. Aku masih khawatir sama Miku-chan. Sampai jam 10 malam begini dia masih belum kembali ke hotel. Bagaimana kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi kepada Miku-chan?" jawab Len dengan ekspresi wajah yang menunjukan rasa yang sangat khawatir.

"Aku juga khawatir, tapi aku yakin Miku-chan tidak akan apa-apa. Karena dia perempuan yang kuat kan!. Jadi kamu tidak perlu terlalu khawatir seperti itu Len-kun. Tidur lah besok kita akan menyuru orang untuk mencari Miku-chan" kata Tei meyakinkan Len sambil tersenyum.

"Iya. Kau benar Tei-chan. Baik lah aku akan kembali ke kamar dan tidur. Kau juga... jangan terlalu malam tidurnya" kata Len sambil tersenyum dan mengelus-ngelus rambut panjang Tei, lalu pergi kembali ke kamarnya.

"Kau terlalu menghawatirkan sahabatmu Len-kun" kata Tei setelah Len keluar dari kamar Tei tersebut.

.

.

.

~~~Bersambung...~~~

* * *

Hallow semuanya.. Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya.. Sebenarnya kemarin-kemarin saya sudah membuat cerita yang saya buat sendiri di hp.. Tetapi karena saya bingung sama lanjutan cerinya jadi saya membuat fic yang lain dan saya membuat fic ini berdasarkan cerita dari drama Korea 'Sorry,, I Love You (Mianhada Saranghanda)' yang pernah di putar di TV 'Ikan Terbang' sekitar 8 tahun yang lalu.. Drama Sorry I Love You ini adalah drama Korea yang paling saya suka.. Ceritanya sedih,, mengharukan.. Saya menontonnya sampai mau nangis (?) #plak..

ada sebagian yang saya ubah dari cerita aslinya (Mulai dari sebagian jalan ceritanya,, namanya,, sampai mungkin tempat / lokasinya).. Karena selain agak lupa sama jalan ceritanya,, sebenarnya dulu juga saya nontonnya ga sampai habis,, dan ada beberapa episode yang saya tidak lihat.. maaf yaw.. kalau ada yang ga suka sama fic ini (_ _)

dan terima kasih untuk Nekuro Yamikawa & Cyber Keju-ma karena telah membantu saya dalam membuat fic ini.. maaf yaw kalau saya sering bertanya2 sama kalian.. n_n

kritik, saran atau flame saya terima.. kalau ada yang mau minta di hapus juga akan saya hapus fic ini.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Disclaimer: Vocaloid & Utauloid bukan punya saya. Tetapi punya Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, Internet Co, dll.

Rate: T

Kaito x Miku

Len x Tei

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya setelah Kaito mengantar Miku untuk bertemu dengan teman-temannya di taman bermain yang kemarin Miku datangi, Kaito kembali pulang ke apartemen yang ia tinggali bersama kekasihnya. Di dalam kamarnya, Kaito melihat sebuah bungkusan pakaian yang tergeletak di atas ranjang, pemberian kekasihnya kemarin. Masih teringat dengan jelas kejadian dua hari yang lalu, ketika dia memergoki kekasihnya yang sedang bersama pria lain.

**Flashback.**

"_Kaito-kun.__ Lus__a... aku akan menikah dengan Yuuma-kun."_ kata perempuan berambut gulali panjang.

"_Kenapa? Apa kamu tidak mencintaiku lagi, Luka!"_ kata Kaito menatap lurus ke arah kekasihnya.

"_Tidak... bukan seperti itu__" _kata Luka sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. _"Aku masih sangat mencintaimu. Tapi aku juga mau hidup enak. Aku tidak mau terus-terusan hidup di jalanan seperti ini.__" _ lanjutnya sambil menangis.

**Flashback end.**

Kaito lalu memutuskan untuk memakai pakaian tersebut dan datang ke acara pernikahan kekasihnya itu. Mengetahui kenyataan kalau kekasihnya lebih memilih pria lain yang jauh lebih kaya memang sangat menyakitkan. Dia teringat kenangannya saat bersama Luka. Gadis itu yang selama ini selalu berada di sisinya. Haruskah dia merekalan kekasih yang dicintainya itu menikah dengan orang lain?. Tidak, dia tidak rela. Lebih tepatnya dia belum rela kalau harus melepaskan Luka. Tanpa pikir panjang Kaito langsung berlari ke luar apartemennya dan pergi menemui Luka.

* * *

Sesampainya di tempat Luka, Kaito langsung menarik tangan Luka –yang sudah memakai gaun pernikahannya- untuk membawanya pergi dari tempat itu. Yuuma yang mengetahui kejadian ini sangat terkejut karena calon istrinya dibawa lari oleh orang lain. Dia menyuru anak buahnya untuk menemukan dan membawa Luka kembali.

"Kaito-kun apa yang kau lakukan?. Kamu mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Luka panik setelah Kaito membawanya pergi.

"Kemana saja. Asal kan kita bisa selalu bersama. Sekali pun kita harus mati." jawab Kaito sambil menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"A-apa kamu sudah gila!" kata Luka yang semakin panik setelah mendengar perkataan Kaito.

"IYA... AKU MEMANG SUDAH GILA. Mengetahui kekasihku akan menikah dengan orang lain hari ini aku jadi gila." kata Kaito frustasi.

Kaito yang frustasi lantas membawa mobilnya berjalan perlahan mendekati pinggir jurang. Iya... dia berniat untuk bunuh diri bersama Luka. Sementara Luka hanya menangis sejadinya. Dia tidak mau mati dengan cara seperti ini.

"Kaito-kun aku mohon hentikan. Aku tidak mau mati dengan cara seperti ini." kata Luka sambil menangis dan sangat ketakutan ketika mobil yang ia tumpangi bersama Kaito nyaris jatuh ke jurang. "IBUUU..." lanjutnya sambil berteriak.

Seperti mantra. Kata terakhir yang Luka ucapkan seperti mantra untuk menghentikan kegilaan Kaito tersebut. Kata yang sangat Kaito rindukan selama ini, 'ibu'. Seakan kesadarannya sudah kembali, Kaito menyadari kalau apa yang dia lakukan kepada Luka ini salah... sangat salah. Mengajak kekasihnya untuk bunuh diri itu adalah kesalah yang besar. Kaito lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya.

* * *

Setelah kejadian tersebut Kaito membawa Luka kembali ke acara pernikahannya. Tanpa mengetahui akan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi.

Setelah acara pemberkatan Luka dan Yuuma selesai, beberapa orang yang berpakaian serba hitam masuk ke dalam acara tersebut. Siapa yang menyangka kalau tiba-tiba mereka mengeluarkan pistol dan mengacaukan pesta tersebut. Kaito yang menyadari kalau kekasihnya dalam bahaya segera berlari ke arah Luka untuk melindunginya.

DOORRR..

Terdengar suara tembakan. Tembakan itu mengenai suami Luka, Yuuma.

DOORRR... DOORRR...

Terdengar dua suara tembakan lagi. Tragisnya dua tembakan itu mengenai Kaito, lebih tepatnya mengenai kepala Kaito. Luka yang melihat kejadian di depannya itu kembali menangis. Dia menangis karena melihat orang yang dicintainya itu kini terkulai lemah dan berlumuran darah.

Kaito dan Yuuma langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Karena parahnya luka yang di alami, Kaito pun dioperasi, sementara Yuuma hanya luka ringan saja. Selesai operasi, dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruang operasi memanggil Luka untuk keruangannya karena ada sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan tentang keadaan Kaito.

Dokter memberi tahu Luka kalau ia hanya bisa mengeluarkan satu peluru saja. Sedangkan satu peluru lagi tidak bisa dikeluarkan karena itu akan membahayakan nyawa Kaito. Tidak hanya itu, dokter juga mengatakan kalau hidup Kaito mungkin tidak akan lama lagi, dan kemungkinan perubahan sifat Kaito akibat peluru yang masih bersarang di otak kirinya tersebut. Luka yang mendengarkan pernyataan dokter itu sangat terkejut dan merasa sangat bersalah, Kaito jadi seperti ini karena melindunginya dari serangan orang asing di pernikahannya tersebut. Yang belakangan di ketahui kalau mereka adalah orang-orang suruhan saingan bisnisnya Yuuma, Kamui Gakupo.

Beberapa hari kemudian Kaito keluar dari rumah sakit. Mau-tidak mau Luka pun menceritakan kepada Kaito tentang apa yang sempat dokter ucapkan waktu itu. Ntah mendengarkan atau tidak perkataan Luka tersebut, Kaito hanya terlihat melamun menatap langit. Dan itu membuat Luka tidak tega melihat Kaito jadi seperti ini. Tentang perubahan sifat yang diucapkan dokter waktu itu ternyata benar terjadi.

* * *

Luka teringat apa yang Kaito ceritakan padanya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kaito pernah bercerita kepada Luka kalau orang tua yang selama ini mengasuhnya bukan lah orang tua kandungnya. Karena mengetahui kalau dia hanya anak adopsi, Kaito pun pergi dari rumah. Tetapi sebelum Kaito pergi dari rumah, orang tua asuhnya pernah mengatakan Kalau mereka mengadopsi Kaito dari panti asuhan di Jepang.

"Aku mohon Kaito-kun... pergi lah ke Jepang." kata Luka membujuk Kaito sambil memohon dan menangis supaya Kaito mau pergi ke Jepang untuk menemukan jati dirinya sebelum Kaito meninggal. Karena Luka tahu kalau Kaito ingin sekali bertemu dengan keluarganya, terutama ibunya, orang yang sangat Kaito rindukan.

Dengan bantuan Yuuma, Kaito akhirnya pergi ke Jepang. Begitu sampai di Jepang, Kaito berjalan tak tentu arah sampai akhirnya secara tak sengaja ia menabrak seorang anak kecil berambut ungu, bermata ungu dan mata kanannya yang diperban.

"Ini... cincin punya paman?" tanya anak kecil tersebut sambil memegang cincin milik Kaito.

"Iya. Kenapa!" kata Kaito datar lalu mengambil cincinnya yang dipegang oleh anak tersebut.

"Mirip sekali dengan cincin yang dipakai oleh ibuku. Ukiran di cincinnya pun sama persis." kata anak kecil itu.

Mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan anak kecil itu, Kaito meminta untuk diantar ke tempat anak kecil itu tinggal. Selama di perjalanan, anak kecil itu bercerita banyak mulai dari namanya, yaitu Taito. Dia juga menceritakan tentang ibunya, Kaiko yang agak keterbelakangan mental.

Penyelidikan yang Kaito lakukan membuat Kaito tahu kalau ternyata Kaiko adalah saudara kembarnya. Dan penyebab keterbelakangan mental Kaiko itu di sebabkan karena Kaiko pernah tertabrak mobil beberapa tahun yang lalu waktu akan menolong Taito.

Dari seorang kakek yang bernama Kiyoteru di tempat Kaiko dan Taito tinggal, Kaito akhirnya tahu kalau ternyata ibu kandungnya itu adalah seorang aktris terkenal di Jepang. Sehingga timbul lah rasa sakit hati pada diri Kaito, karena selama ini Kaito mengira kalau dia dibuang oleh keluarganya sendiri karena keluarganya miskin dan tidak mampu untuk mengurus Kaito.

* * *

Tanpa sengaja Kaito dan Miku bertemu lagi. Miku terkejut karena secara kebetulan bertemu Kaito di depan pagar kediaman Len. Kemunculan Kaito di Jepang membuat Miku salah sangka karena dia berpikir Kaito datang jauh-jauh dari Australia untuk menyusulnya.

"Ka-kamu... kamu orang yang waktu itu kan!" kata Miku yang terkejut karena secara kebetulan bertemu Kaito.

"Hatsune-san?" tanya Kaito datar.

"Iya. kenapa Kaito-san bisa ada di Jepang?. A-apa karena Kaito-san begitu me-menyukaiku sehingga jauh-jauh datang dari Australia untuk bertemu denganku." kata Miku sambil menunduk malu "tapi... aku tidak bisa menerimamu karena a-aku sudah menyukai orang lain." lanjutnya.

Sedangkan Kaito yang mendengarkan perkataan Miku barusan hanya bisa terdiam dengan mata yang melebar dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu. _'Bagaimana bisa gadis ini berpikiran seperti itu!'_ kata batin Kaito.

Kaito kembali ke rumah Kaiko dan Taito. Dia masih ingat kejadian tadi siang setelah dia bertemu Miku, Taito menelponnya sambil menangis dan memberitahukan kalau Kaiko dibawa ke kantor polisi dengan tuduhan mencuri. Kaito langsung mendatangi kantor polisi tersebut dan hanya bisa melihat dari luar dengan hati yang miris karena kakak kandung yang dia sayangi dipermalukan seperti itu.

Dan saat Miku mengajak Kaito masuk ke rumahnya, tetapi Kaito malah nekat masuk ke rumah Yukari karena dia melihat foto besar Len yang sedang tersenyum bahagia dengan ibunya. Melihat foto itu hati Kaito terasa sangat sakit, sehingga tanpa sadar ia menetaskan air mata. Saat Kaito bertatapan langsung dengan ibu kandungnya, dia tidak mengenali Kaito. Bahkan sempat mengusir Kaito karena sudah masuk ke rumahnya tanpa seizinnya.

Kenyataan kalau ibu kandungnya adalah Yukari, seorang mantan aktris terkenal membuat Kaito merasa sangat terpukul. Karena dia, terutama kakak kembarnya yang agak keterbelakangan mental hidup menderita. Sementara ibunya hidup dengan limpahan kemewahan dengan Len yang merupakan anaknya. Dalam hatinya Kaito sudah menyusun rencana untuk melakukan pembalasan.

* * *

Keesokan harinya saat Len sedang berkencan dengan Tei, tiba-tiba muncul seorang pemuda berambut hijau rumput yang diketahui bernama Megpoid Gumiya. Dia tidak terima karena dicampakan begitu saja oleh Tei.

"Apa kamu ingin memutuskanku hanya untuk berpacaran dengan lelaki shota seperti dia, Tei?" tanya Gumiya.

"Apa yang kamu katakan... AKU TIDAK SHOTA!" kata Len tegas. "Dan lagi kamu sudah putus dengan Tei-chan jadi untuk apa bertemu dengannya lagi." lanjutnya.

"Aku dan Tei belum resmi putus" kata Gumiya tidak kalah tegas dengan Len. "Sekarang siapa yang akan kau pilih Tei? Aku atau si shota ini!" kata Gumiya sambil menunjuk dirinya dan Len.

Len yang sebenarnya tidak terima karena terus-terusan dibilang shota hanya bisa terdiam menunggu keputusan Tei. Tetapi bukannya memilih Tei malah meninggalkan mereka berdua karena malu menjadi pusat perhatian orang lain di taman tersebut.

"Aku tidak mau berpacaran dengan pria yang kekanak-kanakan seperti kalian berdua." kata Tei dingin sambil meninggalkan Len dan Gumiya.

Len dan Gumiya hanya bisa terdiam dengan mata melebar karena mendengar pernyataan Tei tadi, apa Tei memutuskan mereka berdua?. Tapi mereka langsung tersadar begitu mengetahui kalau Tei menyeburkan dirinya ke danau di sekitar situ. Len yang panik karena nyawa orang yang dicintainya terancam segera berlari dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung terjun ke danau tersebut mesik pun dia tidak bisa berenang.

Miku yang melihat kejadian itu berniat untuk menolong mereka, tetapi ditahan Kaito yang ntah muncul dari mana.

"Biar aku saja yang menolong mereka." kata Kaito kemudian berlari ke danau itu untuk menyelamatkan Len dan Tei.

Karena kedinginan setelah berenang menolong Len dan Tei, Kaito pun pingsan lalu dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Karena kejadian itu hubungan Kaito dan Len jadi dekat. Bahkan Len menganggap Kaito sebagai kakak untuknya.

* * *

Setelah sampai di rumah, Miku bercerita kepada adiknya, Rin kalau dirinya dikejar-kejar oleh Kaito, pria yang dia kenal di Australia.

"Ada pria aneh yang mengikutiku terus. Pria yang waktu itu aku kenal di Australia." kata Miku.

"Pria yang waktu itu pernah nee-chan ceritakan?. Yang memeluk nee-chan ketika tidur itu!"

"sssttt... jangan kencang-kencang Rin-chan." kata Miku sambil membekap mulut adiknya.

Ibunya Miku dan Rin, Meiko yang tidak sengaja mendengarkan cerita Miku tersebut malah salah sangka dan mengira kalau anak gadisnya sudah berbuat macam-macam dengan pria yang di ceritakan Miku tersebut. sehingga Meiko langsung mengamuk mengejar Miku.

Sementara di tempat Len berada, Len meminta Kaito untuk mengajarinya berenang. Tetapi Kaito malah hanya duduk-duduk saja.

"Heii kakak... kau bilang mau mengajariku berenang. Tapi kenapa dari tadi hanya berdiam diri saja." kata Len yang kesal karena merasa di bohongi.

Ketika Len ingin naik ke atas tiba-tiba saja kakinya keram dan Len pun tenggelam. Kaito dengan dingin hanya memandanginya saja dari pinggir kolam sambil menyeringai sampai akhirnya dia menyelamatkan Len yang tenggelam.

Keesokan harinya masalah baru muncul lewat pernyataan Tei di media yang menyudutkan Len, dengan mengatakan kalau sifat Len kekanak-kanakan dan Len memacari Tei hanya untuk mendongkrak popularitasnya saja. Dengan perasaan kesal Miku mendatangi Tei, sahabatnya itu sambil memaki dan memukulinya. Miku tidak terima kalau Len di jelek-jelekan seperti itu. Len memang agak kekanak-kanakan tetapi Len mencintai Tei itu tulus, bukan untuk menaikan popularitasnya. Tetapi hal yang dilakukan Miku tersebut malah membuat Len yang muncul dari belakang salah sangka dan berbicara dengan nada tinggi.

"MIKU-CHAN APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN!. Menjauh dari Tei-chan." kata Len tegas agar Miku tidak menyentuh Tei lagi. "Dan jangan mencampuri urusanku lagi." lanjutnya sambil menyuru Miku pulang.

Miku yang mendengar apa yang Len ucapkan itu hanya bisa pulang dengan hati yang hancur. Bagaimana tidak, kalau orang yang ia cintai mengatakan hal seperti itu kepadanya. Dalam kegundahannya Miku tidak sadar kalau dari tadi ternyata Kaito mengikutinya dari belakang.

Setelah Miku pergi hal yang mengejutkan justru terjadi di tempat Len dan Tei.

PLAAKK..

Len menampar Tei.

"Jangan berbuat macam-macam lagi Sukone Tei." kata Len memperingatkan Tei yang kemudian pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

~~~bersambung...~~~

- Sorry, I love you -

Selesai juga chapter 2 ini. Seperti yang saya jelaskan di chapter sebelumnya kalau cerita ini berdasarkan cerita drama dengan judul yang sama dengan fic ini. Alasan utama saya untuk membuat fic ini untuk belajar membuat deskripsi.. tapi entah lha.. Sebenarnya saya sudah membuat chapter ini (dan chapter 3) dari beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi sepertinya sekarang saya akan lebih fokus ke fic Jelangkung ._. #plak..

alurnya terlalu cepat yaw!.. karena saya bingung mau dibuat seperti apa lagi #plak.. XD

untuk yang jadi kekasihnya Kaito itu saya memilih Luka karena saya rasa memang dia yang cocok jadi mantannya Kaito tersebut.. Dan soal Yukari yang jadi ibu kandungnya Kaito di fic ini mungkin agak aneh yaw ._.

Saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan mereview fic ini serta yang memberikan beberapa saran dan masukan untuk saya.. ^_^


End file.
